Jemma - A Happily Ever after or so they hope
by JustYourFabFangirl
Summary: Based after season 3 final! Jemma has finally come together! What happens when Jax's younger brother comes and Emma new neighbour becomes something much more... find out!
1. Intro

Story Plan

Main Character Details –

Name – Emily Lillian

Age- 16

Kind – Witch

Father - Passed away

Mother – Alive and a Deputy Principal of Iridium High

Siblings – Only child

Crush – Lucas Novoa (Jax's Brother)

School – Iridium High

Lives – Next door to Emma Alonso

Type of Clothing/Style – Bad Girl with peppy perks

Attitude – Nice and bubbly with some rebellion inside her


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

Emma's POV –

I finally chose the true boy of my dreams…Jax Novoa! After constant fights with myself over who I should pick I can finally lay in peace! After we got out of the pool I saw Daniel running towards Jax. As soon as he got three feet away from Jax he threw a punch right into the middle of his face! He was about to throw another one but I pulled him back.

"He's not worth it. Lets get out of here" I whispered into his ear. He nodded and said out loud with is cute Australian accent,

"Since I am here to stay, take Daniel far far away!" I giggled as he said the words.

"Hey Emma since we kissed and stuff…" He blushed slightly; "would you like to go on a date with me?" he put on his un-resistible puppy dogface. Hey! If you were there you would say the same thing I do. I looked into his and I couldn't control myself anymore!  
"Yes! Just stop with those eyes its like you're controlling me!" I said. He raised a cocked eyebrow at me.

"Well thanks for that, that will come in handy for future purposes!" He gave me his signature gorgeous grin. "Anyway this date will be your night to remember! I'll pick you up at 8 on Saturday" then winked at me and tele-transported him out of here.

Jax's POV –

YES! I screamed mentally in my mind! I have spent an entire year trying to get the girl I wanted, I couldn't actually believe the day was here! I mean at first when I first when she first turned my down when we meet in my mind I was like, an actual girl turned down JAX NOVOA! I thought she wasn't human (which she isn't) but then I found out that she was one of a kind. I had to fight for her and went to boot camp to be a better person FOR HER! Now I finally have her no one can take her away from me! I love Emma to death. I still remember when Daniel and I were fighting with bread and salami! Now whenever I have a salami sandwich I think_ who would win in a fight? _If I have to fight for Emma again I will, and I will win. I ALWAYS WIN IN THE END! #Lifemotto!

I'm taking Emma to the Beach were we had our food fight when we ditched school…Ah the memories. At exactly 7:59 I came to her house and knocked on the door. Francisco answered the door.

"Jax, what are you doing here?" Mr Alonso asked.

"I'm here to take Emma on a date since Daniel and Emma broke up" I said, as soon as he got the thoughts and the words, a huge unnatural grin appeared on his face!

"S-o-o-o no more Daniel Miler inside my house ever again?" He said with excitement, like when you finally got rid of an annoying fly! He jumped up and fist bumped the air! It was quite the entertainment sight! I have never seen Mr Alonso so happy before, besides when Em and I dated for the first time. Right now while I'm staling, Diego is setting up the perfect picnic to have on the beach! This really is going to be a night to remember

Emma's POV –

I could hear Jax and my Dad talking by the door so I quickly imagined my dream dress and cast a spell

"Right now my clothes look like a mess, so turn my clothes into my dream dress!" I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped at how beautiful I looked! I had a blue dress with a purple floral pattern at the brim of the dress! I take one last glace at the mirror at the stranger that was inhabiting my body making me look beautiful. I saw Jax in his Jeans and a white T-shirt and his famous leather jacket on. His jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Emm-m-a, you look beautiful" He exclaimed to me. He started to blush and I blushed so we had an awkward silence for 5 minutes until my dad said that it was rime to go other wise we might miss the sunset. I raised an eyebrow at Jax while my Dad covered his mouth.

"Sorry Jax" My dad said sheepishly while he started to back away.

"Its no problem the secret wasn't going to be a secret forever." Jax said kindly. God I love him. He's changed so much just for me, ever since boot camp he's been putting in so much effort not to fight, be rude or hide anything from me. I remember my dad saying when we were dating for the first time saying _I think he's the one Emma, he could be by your side forever you know…_

I shiver as the thought comes o my head. Jax takes my hand and we head to his dirt bike. I look at him accusingly because he knows I'm afraid of anything that goes to fast.

"Come on Em, just hold o tight and don't open your eyes." Jax smiles at the thought of me hugging him tightly so I give him a playful punch. This was going to be a long night!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma's POV

*Time skip to the beach cause I'm too lazy to write about it*

As I walked onto the beach I saw a picnic blanket were Jax and I first ditched school together. I looked at him accusingly and took his hand as we walked onto the beach with him.

"I love you Jax, you know that right?" I said to him while giving him a peck on the lips.

"I sometimes had my doubts, but now I know for sure how much I love you" Jax said, acting all romantic, and I love how he did this all for me. God I'm a lucky girl to have him! Then as I was going to sit down, Jax pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It was like my heart was staring in the fourth of July! I was so happy I chose the right boy! I had a feeling that Jax and I are going to be together for a long time! After pulling away, we were both breathless. We sat down and had a little flash back when Jax threw some cake in my face.

"THIS IS WAR JAX NOVOA!" I screamed at him. I cast a spell in my mind and then a bowl of jelly landed on his head. I couldn't contain my laughter! I was rolling on the sand clutching my stomach because it hurt to laugh so much. Then I saw Daniel holding hands with Mia (BARF)! Am I that easy to get over?

"Emma are you-"Jax cut himself off when he saw what…or who I was looking at. Jax looked at Daniel with pure hatred, it could he burned holes right through Daniels head. Daniel must have sensed someone looking at him, and he saw that Jax and I were on a date. Daniel turned to Mia so I wouldn't hear their conversation, but he whispers really loudly, so I could hear every word he was saying to Mia.

"Let's go Mia, I don't want things to become awkward with Emma" Daniel whisper shouted. Mia turned to look at me, with an apologetic look with her knowing I heard every word Daniel just said.

"Daniel, stop being so rude! Emma is now my friend and I intend to keep it that way," Mia told Daniel off with a huff, "She is nice and forgiving so please don't ruin my chance to make peace and to make a new friends". I smile at her gratefully and stand up to go say hi. When I stand up, Jax follows my lead and takes my hand as we walk towards my Ex and my new friend.

"Hi Mia!" I say with my fabulously perky voice, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Daniel and I just finished our life guard shift so we decided to take a walk on the beach" Mia explained happily, "what are you guys doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jax is taking me here on our first date" I said with happiness, but as I said the words I saw Daniel flinch. I KNEW IT! I AM NOT EASY TO GET OVER!

"Hey Mia, next weekend I am having a sleepover with the people with magic, or know about, so do you want to come? Were using Jax's dads beach house, and it's amazing! Just what we need for summer break" I exclaimed, "its 2 per room so if Daniel wants to come he's welcome, and its for 2 week so make sure whoever is looking after you knows where you are going to be for so long…" I muttered. Why did I have to be so nice and invite DANIEL?

"I would love to" She said, "I love sleepovers, and I'm sure DANIEL will love to come as well" She gave Daniel a nudge, in girl language that means you should agree, or otherwise face the wrath of the girl you have opposed.

"Um- OW Mi- Ow! Okay Ill see you guys then" Daniel muttered while walking away. As soon as they were leaving I hear Daniel say something about bruises and ruining his mums manicure that she gave him. All the kids at school now call Daniel MBM, which stands for Mommas Boy Miller. He hears people say it but he has no clue what it means! It's quite funny, but also mean. I was going to tell him, but then we broke up and I thought it would be funnier to leave it just as it still is now. Wow, I have changed. I've been spending too much time with my boyfriend. WAIT that doesn't work does it?

Jax's POV –

When Emma invited Daniel, I was mentally freaking out inside. What if he tries his move on Emma to win her back? What if I say something stupid and we break up? I had to keep an eye out on MBM when we are having the sleepover.

Once we all settled down we continued our romantic date and lets jus say, I stole her heart and I'm never giving it back. Emma and her heart are finally mine and I'm not losing it to a human! I held her hand and walked her home under the full (FULL, not FOOL) moon. I was not as beautiful as my precious Emma!

*Time skip to Saturday morning, 2 hours before the sleepover*

"Emma" I whispered softly into Emma's ear, as she was asleep on her bed.

"Just 5 more minutes Jax…" she complained, "JAX! What are you doing in my room?" She asked me suspiciously.

"You promised you would help me set up before everyone arrived for the sleepover!" I reminded her as I cast a spell to get her out of bed and to get her dressed.

"Come on lets go! You don't have to look so perky, its just a sleepover, or as us guys call it, an all-nighter", I tell Emma, "If you call it a sleepover, they get very offended. I speak from experience"

"I must always look perky!" Emma screams at me while trowing a pillow at me.

I grabbed her hand and tele-transported to my family's beach house. It was practically a mansion, but with a beach house style. There were 5 double bedrooms. Once Jax made all the food appear and I set up the movies. The living room was huge, so we could probably hang out in the living room all night. I was NOT going to let Daniel ruin our annual sleepover.

It was 11 in the morning when people started to arrive. When I saw Mia come in, she was practically pulling in Daniel inside the house. Eventually she just used her wind powers. The people that are coming to the sleepover that are coming are Maddie, Diego, Sophie, Katie, Daniel, Mia, Andi, Phillip (in human form) plus Jax and I. Everyone eventually arrived! At last! No more awkward situations with Daniel!

Andi's POV **A/N FINALLY**

Oh no! Emma invited Daniel too? I wondered if I could secretly sneak out the window? When I tried the window, it wouldn't budge. Unwillingly, I huffed and walked back to sleepover central. That's when I saw him. His black gorges eyes staring at me, longing for the slice of pizza I held in my hand.

"PHILLIP" I screamed and ran into his pale loving arms, "you invited him?" I asked Emma when Phillip let go of our hug.

"Of course, I knew you wouldn't stay at the sleepover without him" Emma says while rolling her eyes at me, "And anyway, you can't get out anyway. We cast a spell that we can't leave until we all decide together to leave, like to go the beach or the 7 to pick up pizzas".

"WHAT", all of us scream minus Jax and Emma.

"You're holding us here against our will!" Andi shouts

"No all of you agreed to a 2 week sleepover", Jax explains, with mocking-ness in his tone, "anyway, either your best friends are here, or you boyfriend, so STOP complaining!"

"What should we play first?" Maddie asks, "I know! Lets play truth or dare!"

"That's a great idea Maddie!" Diego compliments her, because if you were with Maddie, you would have to say at least 100 complements a day. Not that it stops Jax every day to do it to Emma either…

"Okay Andi, truth or Dare", Maddie asks me with her give-me-some-gossip voice. Knowing that she knows that I'll pick dare, I have decided to shake things up a bit.

"Truth" I said with confidence that she'd be in shock. I was wrong. Maddie had a smug look on he face, knowing that's I'd double cross her bluff. I have been made a fool of by the dumb, blonde and a (GAG) ! I was in shock, I have been played! And so easily as well!

"Did you like Phillip more when he was a zombie, or a human?" I never knew Maddie could be so maniacal and devious! It made me proud!

"I don't mind, as long as he's on Earth," I say proudly

"Andi, I love Andi" Phillip manages to say. All the girls' awww, PHANDI! I just stand up and walk over to Phillip. I stare into his undead gorgeous eyes and give him a peck on the lips. Cue the Phandi shippers, screaming "THE FEELS". Then, out of nowhere Phillip leans in and we have a passionate kiss. I kiss him back and after about 3 minutes we pull apart and I move to sit next to him and hold his hand. This is going to be the best 2 weeks of my life!

Jax's POV –

I had Emma for an entire 2 weeks! The worst part is MBM will be crashing the party. I made everyone run to get best choice of room, because some rooms had a little extra. All of them got into pairs which was –

Jax and Emma

Maddie and Diego

Mia and Daniel

Andi and Phillip

Sophie and Katie

This way I could keep an eye on Em, and keep her away from Daniel. I had the perfect plan to make this most dramatic, eventful, stupid and fantastic night planned for everyone!

"Okay the rules are simple there is

-No attacking anyone

-No tele transporting

-Whoever gets there first is aloud to choose who is aloud get s to come into the room you got

READY, SET…GO!" I screamed as they all burst running. I was coming first and got the master bedroom. When Emma ran past she ducked into the room I got.

"Can I come in?" Emma asks, breathless "We would share you know"

"Of course Em" I say as soon as she asks, "You don't think I aimed for the mater bedroom just for myself, now that's not quite right" I babble on. Once we left the room we saw that Diego and Maddie had gotten the worst and smallest room, Phillip and Andi got the second best, Daniel and Mia got the second worst and Sophie and Katie got the third best. It was a pretty good layout if I think about it. Except for my new friend Diego! (A/N THANTS RIGHT PEOPLE!) That poor guy with Maddie and in the worst room! What bad luck! That poor guy!

"BUT I WANT THE BEST ROOM!" Maddie screamed. We all came rushing outside to see what she was complaining about. "My TV at home is 72in, and this TC here is 65in!" She screamed furiously.

"Then just use magic to fix it up" Diego suggested, "that's what you did anyway to get your 72 inch TV at home anyway".

"Thanks Proxy, what would I do without you" Maddie says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay lets continue truth or dare" Emma looks at pouts, "Please Jax," she begged.

Gosh I hate it when she does that. Yet I can't stop loving her, it's like a contagious. When ever Emma walks into the room, you look right at her and you auto mantically want to make her happy or get her to like you.

**A/N – **

**Sorry guys, I know this is a Jemma story, but a girl can't resit right! I mean nickelodeon made all girls make it okay to fall in love with a zombie from a video game! Anyway back to the story! Any way comment if you have any ideas, cause I'm an open Hexeron! **


End file.
